


a heart beating in rhythm to your name

by imdamuffins



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdamuffins/pseuds/imdamuffins
Summary: Lea catches feels from sleeping with Riku.





	a heart beating in rhythm to your name

At first, Lea doesn't know what to make of Riku. An acquaintance? Sora's friend? Another enemy turned teammate? His memory of his time as Axel is fuzzy. 

But sometimes, in his heartbeat, Lea can hear the thrumming of "Roxas, Roxas, Roxas" and "Xion, Xion, Xion" and maybe "Sora, Sora, Sora" when it's particularly confused. Pushing Riku against a wall, attacking the silver haired boy's throat as he moans, jumpstarts something similar in his heart.

Lea releases his hold on Riku after leaving a nice red hickey at the juncture of his throat. As he tugs on silver hair and listens to the sounds of Riku's sweet moans, he's hit with a sense of deja vu. 

"Were we lovers? Before?" 

Riku cracks an eye open and stares curiously at Lea, who leans closer to study the long silver lashes and aqua irises as he rubs small circles in the other boy's cheek. 

"I don't remember much, but this,” Lea says, “This feels right." 

"No, we weren’t. I distinctly remember you being more of an annoyance."

Lea looks consideringly for a moment before grinning. He leans forward and kisses the tip of Riku’s nose."Let’s change that, then. I’ll make you fall in loooooove, babe." 

Riku rolls his eyes. "You gonna keep me waiting or are you gonna fuck me?" 

Lea connects their lips in a sensual kiss, sucking at Riku's plump bottom lip. They kiss until the very breath is stolen from their lungs and when Lea pulls back, they're both breathing heavily. Riku 's eyes are blown, his silver hair cascading tastefully to frame his flushed face. Lea grinds their pelvises together and smirks at Riku's hiss, the telltale hardness underneath blue jeans.

"Should we take this to bed?" he murmurs, mouthing at Riku's jaw. The silver haired boy whimpers and pushes his hips against Lea's. 

Feeling Lea not moving fast enough, Riku pushes him off and tugs him towards their shared dorm. "C'mon, you’re too slow." 

Lea watches the muscles in Riku's arm flex and swallows. He forgets how strong the keyblade master is sometimes. it's easy to when everyone is at least a head shorter than him, but Riku practically manhandles him onto the bed, climbing on top of his body. 

For his part, Riku can’t make up his mind between taking off Lea's clothes or his own. His sleeveless vest is half shrugged off and the black tank top underneath is three fourths unzipped, exposing his prominent collar bones and a long patch of skin. He soon abandoned his attempts to remove his clothes, opting instead to unzip Lea's tight cargo pants and struggles to yank them down. 

"Damn. You. And. Your. Bony. Chicken. Legs," Riku pants with each tug. 

"Wait, wait. Get off of me for a sec, it’ll be easier if I do it." 

There's a shuffle as the two reposition. Riku rolls over to lie on his back as Lea sits up to lift his hips and slide his pants and underwear off. He throws off his own coat and tank top for good measure. Done undressing, he fumbles around beneath their pillows until--aha, grabbing the small bottle of lube, he turns back to Riku, only to be met with a glorious sight.

Riku's vest and jeans lie besides him in a pile. He’s still wearing his black top,completely unzipped and exposing his chest as he reclines against his pillow, lazily stroking his hardening cock and pulling at a rosy nipple. 

"You took too long," he says when he notices Lea’s staring. 

Lea crawls between Riku’s legs and boxes the silver haired boy in with his elbows. He leans in for a heated kiss and bites at Riku’s lip as replaces Riku’s hands with his own, "Well, you're just an impatient brat." 

Riku moans and wraps his arms around Lea's shoulders, pulling him closer and moaning into his mouth when he feels a hand fondle his chest and another fist his cock. 

Lea pulls off of Riku’s mouth with pop, a string of saliva connecting them before he breaks it as he descends upon Riku’s body. His chin, his neck, the top of his collarbones, until a fiery tongue is licking a stripe between his cleavage. Riku shudders as Lea pulls a nipple into his hot mouth, his tongue lapping the bud until it turns red and puffy from the attention. 

Lea’s never had much interest in nipples until Riku. Milking Riku’s moans for all they’re worth, he switches to the other bud. The other boy is shivering as he clutches Lea in a tight grip, making the sweetest sounds that go straight to the redhead's dick. 

Riku’s cock is leaking so much that Lea’s hand becomes wet with precome as he jerks the silver haired boy. His thumb swirls the clear droplets at the head and his wrist gives a particular twist that makes Riku’s toes curl. 

“Lea, Lea--please. I’m going to come if you keep going.” 

The redhead abruptly stops his movements and pulls away, smirking at the small whine escaping Riku’s lips. "Flip over, on your stomach." 

It takes a second for the command to register as Riku struggles to recover. Lea marvels at how pliant Riku’s body is as as he easily maneuvers him onto his elbows. 

With his ass up and spine arched, Riku makes a damn pretty picture. 

"You got a really nice ass, don't you?" Lea squeezes a moundful, earning himself an embarrassed moan. Lea squeezes a dollop of lube onto his fingers and spreading some over the other boy’s taint. On some other night, he would have loved to put his mouth on the winking hole and make the other boy gape from just a tonguefucking alone, but judging by Riku’s flushed face and quivering thighs, Lea doesn’t think he’ll last. Then again, he isn’t faring much better. His dick feels like it’s going to burn off if he doesn’t come soon. 

Another night, he would eat Riku out. Another night, he would take his time fingering Riku until he comes untouched. And he’s so hoping that after this, they’ll have many, many more nights together, so Lea can do all he’s promised and more. 

Tonight however, Lea’s utilitarian. One finger, two fingers, three fingers thrusting in and out. Just enough to prepare Riku so it wouldn’t hurt but purposely avoiding his prostate. It doesn’t appear to make much of a difference as the Riku is still fucking back on his fingers. Riku’s fingers are twitching from where they’re clutched onto the bed sheets, staving off the urge to reach down to touch his own cock. 

Lea withdraws his fingers and watches Riku shallowly hump the bed as he slips on a condom. “Shhh, let me take care of you,” Lea says, rubbing the boy’s hips. Holding Riku’s shaking hips still, he slowly pushes in, pausing every few seconds or so for the silver haired boy to adjust. He feels rather than hears Riku’s hiccuping breath when he bottoms out. 

“You okay?” 

Riku groans. “Move.” 

Lea rolls his hips experimentally. Feeling Riku pushing back against him, he begins to move earnestly, gaining speed. The only sounds in the room were the sounds of their breathing and the slapping of Lea’s hips against Riku’s ass. 

His hands curl over the other boy's where they lay clutching at the bedsheets. And that, that feels right too. 

Riku eventually comes quietly with a sigh, Lea following soon after. His forehead is pressed against the other's back, Lea feels the shudder that reverberates through his spine. 

 

Riku rests his head on Lea's shoulders. 

Afterglow suits him. His face is relaxed. His pale skin and silver hair fanning out across Lea's chest lend him an ethereal look. Like he's glowing with moonlight. 

Staring at those silver brows, the thin lips smoothed out in relaxation, Lea feels it. A staccato in his chest calling Riku's name. 

Lea smooths back a lock of Riku's hair and watches as the other boy's eyes fall close, his breath evening out.

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing smut. for practice. thx [ imsodehydrated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMMN) for putting up w my bad writing and combing over this. 
> 
> feel free to talk to me
> 
> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/tntdynamo)   
>  [ tumblr](http://tntdynamo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
